And If They Fall In Love Tonight
by knick-knack-15
Summary: SongFic oneShot, based on the song, 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight! Troypay!


**I know that VHS is SO outdated and everything, but have you ever just wanted to go back and watch an old fashioned VIDEO? That't where this songfic came from!**

Chad shuddered at the sight of Troy and Sharpay recieving a slice of Wildcat victory cake, courtesy of Zeke. Troy and _Sharpay? _Chad couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Troy actually enjoying the company of the Ice Queen. He watched them with disgust and utter confusion as they made their way across Chad's crowded living room to another group of friends to gather their normal amounts of compliments. A sudden jab to his ribs brought Chad out of his state.

"What are you looking at?" Jason asked, following his eyes.

_I can see what's happening  
And they don't have a clue _

"That's not Gabriella." Jason stated. Chad wanted to fire back a 'No shit,' to his oblivious friend, but was too angry at the sight of Troy secretly snaking his hand into hers to do it. "Are they... together?" Chad flinched at Jason's question. No... Troy and _Sharpay? _They came from two competely different worlds. Chad began to wonder where his friend had ever gotten the idea that he could ever go for a girl like Sharpay Evans.

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two_

"Ew, _God_, no." Chad grimaced. "Dude, that's just _wrong_. I mean... _Sharpay?_" Chad still found it difficult to grasp the concept. "Gosh, Gabriella was bad enough." He immediately wanted to take back his words by the wide-eyed look that Jason gave him. Chad avoided Jason's eyes, scanning over the afterparty that was quickly making its way from his living room and spilling out onto the front lawn. He didn't want to even imagine why Troy was on his way out there with Sharpay.

_The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere_

"Don't forget to save me a dance, Chad!" Taylor called to him on her way out the door. But he was too distracted at the sight, once again, of Troy and Sharpay...

_And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So many things to tell her_

Where to begin? 'Great job auditioning'? 'I thought you were great, even better than Gabriella'? 'I'm surprised that you're even giving me the time of day'? 'Dont' laugh, but I feel that there's something really different about you tonight'? They were all so great... and corny at the same time. But they just weren't right. "I'll be right back, okay?" It was the first time all night that Sharpay had left Troy's side to congratulate Gabriella once more.

_But how to make her see_

What to tell her? He was thrilled that they were actually spending time together after the Twinkle Towne callbacks, but words just weren't flowing as well as he wanted them to be. There was no way he wanted to talk about auditions. That would lead to Gabriella, which would lead to the notorious question, 'So are you and Gabriella a _thing?_' and he had already heard too much of that. They were friends, and sure, he got this weird, indescribable feeling when he sang with her, but nothing more than that. He hoped...

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

Sharpay waved him over. To a smiling Gabriella. He instantly remembered how his lips had hovered over hers in the same exact moment that Chad had rewarded him with the game ball. But he was caught in the moment at that time. The victories, the cheering, the way Gabriella looked in that dress...

_She'd turn away from me..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's holding back he's hiding_

But that was a stupid thing for Sharpay to think. She was hiding too. Behind the 'love' of Zeke and his cookies. It was hard to understand her feelings for Zeke, because he was the sort of guy that was just there as decoration. He didn't really stand out from the crowd like the boy that was elbowing her to see if she was okay.

_But what I can't decide_

Gabriella had suddenly disappeared to another part of the front lawn, still taking in congrats and compliments, leaving her and Troy. He smiled at her, and the only reason she smiled back was because she knew that this wasn't the way it was supposed to end. It was supposed to be Arnold and Minnie, not Arnold and the understudy. She laughed, noticing the irony in it all. Why wouldn't he just lean down and make a move? She knew he wanted to, and there was no way she would pull away...

_Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings_

The thrashing music coming from inside of the house sudenly became louder in Chad's ears and he watched his best friend's reputation get flushed down the toilet. He was alone with Sharpay again, and night was falling fast. _Come on, Troy..._ he willed, _Come back in the house... _he knew he was being insensitive, but he was only trying to help. He didn't even want to imgaine what the world would be like if Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans became a couple. He shuddered again. "Turn on the front porch lights." Chad ordered Jason.

_The world for once  
In perfect harmony_

He was only looking out for Troy. He cared. The lights were on as a safety precaution, not because he wanted to watch their every move like some prudent father. But he couldn't help but poke at himself at the fact that the night stars curtained the sky perfectly. There was no need for lights...

_With all its living things..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far_

Artificial light spilled across the lawn, almost yanking stars from the sky. "Are you as uncertain as I am about this?" Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear as the crowds got bigger and the music louder.

"If you mean about _you _having the lead part in Twinkle Towne, then, _yes_, I am." she giggled. It had started out as a smile, but had turned into the two of them actually having intelligent conversation. About feelings. And insecurities. Who knew that Troy had it in him? And who knew that they would ever end up togehter like _this?_

"Come on now, I beat you fair and square." Troy teased, even though Sharpay hated losing. Despite the humorous atmosphere, there was most definitely something else going on here. As knowing smiles and flirtatious looks bounced between the two of them, one of them sparked the flame. But they weren't really sure who.

_Speeling through  
The night's uncertainties_

All it took was one step. One basketball sneaker shuffling through the grass and another sparkly heel coming up on its tip-toes...

_Love is where they are..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And if they fall in love tonight_

"No!" Chad pounded his fist to the window. But he couldn't tear away. Troy's lips had_ voluntarily _touched Sharpay's. His arms had found their way around her waist, and it was all so mentally-scarring... "This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did we ever leave those two alone?" Chad shook his head. Troy Bolton and _Sharpay? _Even though it was right there in front of him, something was still ot letting Chad imagine it. But they were still _right there_, on his front yard, making it true.

_It can be assumed_

No more 'just-the-guys' time. No more pick-up basketball games. No more rating girls out of ten then making them certified twenties. No more pantie raids. No more placing jock straps in the underwear aisle at JC Penny's... Chad could already see Troy saying something gay like, 'I don't know, guys. Sharpay wouldn't like it if we did this...'. He shuddered again. Troy and _Sharpay?_

_His care-free days with us are history_

He could already see Troy cancelling plans with the team for something stupid like a one week anniversary. "I don't know, man," Jason shrugged. "Before this whole musical thing, never would have imagined you a Taylor together." he offered. Chad knew that Jason had a point, but this was _Sharpay! _It just wasn't natural.

Chad slowly turned to his friend. "Please, tell me that you're joking." he glared.

But this wasn't a joke at all. Troy and Sharpay were in love, and Chad was going to have to accept the fact that there was something good about everyone, including someone as cold as Sharpay Evans...

_In short our friend is doomed..._

**How did you like it? Read and review!**


End file.
